


Tiptoe

by Wired_Prophet



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, kobd isnt really implied as it is blatantly obvious but its not the focus of the work so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wired_Prophet/pseuds/Wired_Prophet
Summary: Knock Out's night is ruined when the Autobots break into the medibay.





	Tiptoe

Knock Out sighed as the centrifuge spun with dozens of energon tubes. He leaned back in his seat and felt his spinal strut pop from the hours of desk work, the whirr of the machine soothing his mind after a long day. Knock Out was disappointed he had to work late, but still savored any quiet solitude that found its way into his life. It wasn’t often he didn’t have the constant havoc of patients, or Megatron, or  _ Starscream _ , or-

His thoughts were interrupted when a sudden crash burst through the medibay. He winced at the commotion as he jumped up and came face to face with two Autobots, familiar and from the other side of the desert. Knock Out crossed his arms and narrowed his optics at the intruders.

“What do you two want?” He murmured with as much hostility one could muster while murmuring. “It’s the middle of the night and we haven’t had a confrontation in weeks!” 

Arcee placed a hand on her hip. “We just want information, Knock Out.” She said. “We’re willing to make this as quick and easy as possible as long as you do as we ask.” Beside her Bulkhead adjusted his posture and nodded. 

He groaned and rolled his optics. “Alright, what do you want me to do?” There was no benefit in trying to fight them at this point. He had a chance at taking on one of them, but he didn’t stand a chance against both.

“We want you to download the blueprints of the Nemesis, along with any research you have on Dark Energon, and put it on this.” She pulled out a storage device of some sort from her subspace. “And don’t think about trying to pull an alarm, we’ll be watching you.” Her voice wasn’t that loud, but the crash was already enough of a disturbance. If the intruders weren’t heard then, she would definitely be heard now.

Knock Out’s eyes widened. “I can’t just do that. All of the databases are watched by Soundwave, I would probably be interrogated for days if he saw I creating copies of information like that.” He hissed lowly. “Also, be quiet! I can’t have-”   


“That sounds like your problem.” Bulkhead ran through his second sentence. His voice was louder than Arcee’s naturally, now that he was aggravated it only made things more dangerous. “We don’t have much time until the rest of the team is up again, you either do this on your own or we make you.” Bulkhead loaded up his blaster.

The medic suffered in silence for a moment, both contemplating the possibility of consequences and trying to refrain from making a joke about the Autobots being “naughty” for breaking in without their leader’s permission. “Fine.” He said eventually. “Try to be quiet while I do this.”

Arcee’s brow pulled together. “Why, though? It’s not as if there’s any habsuites near this section of-”   


Then it happened. A screeching noise pierced through the air in the middle of her sentence, making all three of them jump. It sounded like a scratchy high-pitched ring, increasing and decreasing in volume.

Knock Out gasped and sped out of the room into another section of the medibay. Arcee and Bulkhead followed behind him and saw what had been causing his anxiety throughout the conversation when he picked up a bundle from some sort of makeshift cradle.

“Shush darling, I know, there you are now.” He propped the sparkling up, a comically tiny orange face crying over his large shoulder. He began gently stroking its back and turned around, glaring at the pair. “Look what you did! It took me an hour to get him to sleep, you know!” He whispered fiercely.

Bulkhead and Arcee stood in gaped in shock at the display before them. It had been thousands of years since either of them last saw a real living sparkling and not only that, it belonged to Knock Out of all mechs. They stood silently before Bulkhead cleared his voice box and began to speak.

“Um,” he said lamely, “sorry, I guess. We didn’t know.”

The Decepticon sighed and propped up the small bot on his shoulder again. “It’s a recent change. Whenever I work late I keep him here in case he wakes up. So, Breakdown can get a full night’s recharge once in a while.” 

Another silence grasped the room as the two took in the information. Arcee rubbed her optics and shook her head. “We should go.” She said. “This is weird. I just feel bad now, we can do this some other time.” She patted her friend’s arm. "Come on, let’s go.” She rotated herself in the direction of the broken door.

“Wait,” Bulkhead said suddenly. “Can I see him? I just want to look, sparklings never happen nowadays, you know.” He asked.

For a few seconds Knock Out leered at him, but eventually gave in as the sparkling calmed down. He held out his bitlet, tiny feet dangling, and watched the Autobot intently. Ready to pull back at any moment.

He was still sniveling as Bulkhead leaned in to observe it. He definitely took the most after Breakdown. Dark blue features with blocky kibble and bright yellow optics. However, subtle features from Knock Out could be seen in the sharp points scattered on him, the rounder face, optics that were yellow but had a large shape like his current caretaker. Even some bits of bold red had made it into a few plates here and there. An unexpected, but cute combination of traits in the little guy.

The sparkling got tired of being stared and bapped the large green mech right in the middle of his faceplate. The resounding clang made him giggle and squirm in his parent’s grip. Bulkhead smiled with a light spark and stood up again. “What’s his name?”

“Wildbreak.” Knock Out said, unsure of what to make of the scene.

Bulkhead patted the little one with a large servo. “It’s a nice name.” He said before turning towards Arcee. 

She nodded and motioned for them to get going. They changed into their alt-modes and drove off, this time attempting not to rev or go too fast down the hallway.

His frame relaxed once the Autobots were gone and he shifted Wildbreak around to face him. “Weirdos, huh?” He said gently.

Wildbreak’s eyes drooped as he stuck out his tongue and kicked his peds in the air. The centrifuge that had been running dinged from his desk. Knock Out chuckled as he placed an arm under him and carried the child back to his crib. “Let me get these samples filed and we’ll go back to Breakdown, hm?”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't even finished the first season of Prime I'm a SHAM. A Fake Fan. A Fool.


End file.
